Enfermedad
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: ― Konoha…, ¿Recuerdas el virus del que te hablé?... Recordé su nombre. Es terrible, Konoha. Es horrendo. Porque puedo correr de ti, pero no de esa horrible enfermedad... Su nombre es 'amor'. ― Apretó los labios, aguantando las ganas de gritarlo. Debía mantenerlo en secreto. ― Estoy enamorado, Konoha… ― "Estoy enamorándome de ti."
1. Enfermedad

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― ¿Ha? ¿Que Shintaro se enfermó? ― Repitió el joven de cabellos blancos. La hermana del chico enfermo, Momo, asintió con pesadez.

― Sí. Lo peor de todo es que está más fastidioso que nunca. ― Replicó mientras ladeaba la cabeza y rascaba detrás de su nuca, formando una expresión fastidiada. Inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia millones de lugares, buscando algo ―, ¿Y los demás? ― Konoha elevó ambos hombros.

― Estaba tomando una siesta en el sillón, y cuando desperté no estaban más aquí. ― La rubia suspiró un poco. Se acercó hasta el teléfono de línea que usaban en la base y le descolgó, dirigiéndolo a su oreja.

― Tsk. Pero los llamé para que vayan a visitar a Shintaro. ― Comentó mientras picaba un par de números en el aparato y esperaba unos momentos. El amnésico le miró mientras ladeaba la cabeza gentilmente hacia un costado. Bostezó, cubriendo su boca con la mano y caminando en dirección al sillón nuevamente. Ante esto, encontró una pequeña nota sobre la espalda del asiento. La tomó entre sus manos y le dio una pequeña mirada. Luego extendió la hoja hacia Momo.

― Se fueron. ― Avisó a la Kisaragi mientras esta colgaba el teléfono con fastidio notable. Se acercó hasta él y retiró el papel de sus manos bruscamente.

― ¡¿Huh?! ― Exclamó con enojo al terminar de leer. La pequeña nota parecía estar escrita con la letra de Kano y decía un largo texto con escritura pequeña: _Nos enteramos de que Shintaro está enfermo. Todos huiremos porque no queremos ser contagiados. Está claro que Momo vendrá a la base al notar que ignoramos el mensaje dejado en el contestador y nos obligará a ir, por eso mismo tomamos esta decisión de retirada. Como dormías decidimos dejarte como sacrificio. ¡Suerte Konoha! ¡Mándale saludos a los Kisaragi y no te contagies! Con cariño: Kano y el resto._

Momo enrojeció al reprimir la ira_. "Malditos cobardes"._

―Entonces tú vendrás conmigo, Konoha. ― Cuando ella volteó, logró encontrarse con el albino semi dormido, viendo como ladeaba la cabeza hacia abajo al intentar resistir la pereza. Suspiró y colocó una mano en su hombro, sacudiendo un poco para despertarlo. Él dio un respingo y se desemperezó.

― ¿He? ¿Visitar a Shintaro? ― La joven asintió y abrió la puerta de la base, dándole espacio al otro de salir primero.

― Vamos. ― _"Perdón Konoha"._

Bueno. No importaba cuantos fueran. Si eran ocho o uno valía igual. Ella necesitaba a alguien para que cuidase a Shintaro en su ausencia. Esa misma noche se había comprometido a dar una pequeña aparición en un canal muy famoso de Idols musicales y no podía faltar. Su madre ahora mismo se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y su hermano no podía quedarse solo ni una sola noche. No, ¡Ni un solo minuto! Siempre se levantaba de la cama y se metía en la Pc, absorbiendo frío y empeorando su estado. No importaba. Sería solo un día ¿Verdad?

De todas maneras, el albino no era la mejor persona para ser encargada de cuidar a alguien, pero tendría que aprender sobre esto algún día. ¿Qué otra mejor manera que dejándole a cargo de su fastidioso hermano?

Una pésima idea. Pero no había otra opción.

"_Confío en ti, Konoha"._ Ya le explicaría la verdadera idea luego.

* * *

― ¿Konoha? ― Preguntó la vaga y ronca voz del pelinegro. Estaba buscando imágenes Yaoi por Pixiv. No sabía cómo, cuándo ni porqué había desarrollado tal interés por ese tipo de cosas, pero luego de un etapa 'negación, negación, aceptación' declaró para sí mismo que le género le gustaba. Al escuchar como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, dio un salto fuera de la silla, apagando el poder de la pantalla pero no el de la Pc en general. Se acostó rápidamente, tapando su cuerpo con las sábanas y fingiendo dormir. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana y al albino también.

Cuando Konoha logró verle el rostro por completo se asombró. Estaba peor que habitualmente. Las ojeras acentuadas, pálido, más delgado y sonrojado hasta las orejas por su alta fiebre.

― Onii-Chan. ― Dijo Momo en un tono tenebroso. Shintaro se asustó y encogió sus hombros mientras formaba una extraña expresión.

― ¿M-Momo? ― La joven se acercó hasta él y colocó una mano sobre su frente, tomando la temperatura actual de su hermano. Apartó la mano mientras le mirada de forma fatal.

― Estuviste viendo Yuri en la Pc mientras no estaba ¿Verdad? ― Le acusó. El Hikikomori tragó saliva sonoramente y negó millones de veces, sintiendo el sudor caer por su sien. Momo se acercó a la Pc y miró el asiento. Luego clavo los ojos en la Cpu, fuente de vida ―, esta silla no estaba aquí antes y la Pc está encendida. ― Señaló ambos objetos y luego prendió la pantalla. Shintaro gritó: 'No, no lo hagas por favor', pero fue ignorado de manera descarada. En la pantalla se reflejaron dos jóvenes abrazándose y escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro.

Sería normal si no fuese porque estaban desnudos.

Momo y Konoha se sonrojaron tanto o más que Shintaro. Este simplemente escondió su cabeza debajo de las sábanas. La Kisaragi menor apagó la pantalla nuevamente, sin aguantar con los ojos clavados allí un segundo más.

― Onii-Chan ― Él pensó que iba a asesinarle en ese mismo momento, o tal vez iba a acusarle de sus extraños gustos. Pero simplemente volteó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada ―, Konoha te cuidará hoy hasta que yo vuelva. ― El albino observó a Momo con interés.

― Pero yo venía a visitarlo. ― Comentó aún un poco avergonzado. La imagen que había visto le dejó levemente anonado. La rubia se acercó al amnésico y le empujó aún más dentro de la habitación, colocándole frente a la cama de Shintaro.

― Cambio de planes. Debo ir a una estación de televisión. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme el favor? ― Pidió mientras unía ambas manos y luego las extendía hacia él, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. Konoha titubeó un poco. No sabía nada de esas cosas.

― ¿E-Estás segura? ― Momo alzó nuevamente su rostro y asintió. Se podía notar un ligero sonrojo que persistía. Konoha continuaba hecho un jitomate.

― ¡No quiero! ― Se quejó el Kisaragi mayor desde donde estaba, tomando asiento en el lecho. Ambos presentes le miraron con extrañeza ―. ¡No quiero que Konoha me esté cuidando! ¡Moriré! ― Exageró mientras apretaba los puños. En realidad estaba avergonzado al verse desenmascarado por su hermana. También que ambos hallan visto aquella imagen y descubrieran sus extraños gustos.

En realidad, que Konoha no supiera nada y pudiese llegar a morir no era el verdadero problema. Por su lado, el amnésico se sintió un poco triste por aquellas palabras.

― Él va a cuidarte y punto final ― Volvió a repetir Momo, ahora más firmemente. Su hermano se agobió por la forma en que las palabras fueron dichas y silenció mientras encogía los hombros ―, ¿Algo más de qué quejarte, Shintaro? ― Tragó saliva. Cuando ella dejaba de decirle Onii-Chan y se cruzaba de brazos, justo como ahora hacía, debía hacerle caso si no deseaba morir. Esa aura amenazadora. No pudo heredarla de otra persona que no fuera su padre, que en paz descanse.

― No. En verdad, quedarme con Konoha me parece una idea estupenda. ― Mintió mientras reía con nervios al final. El albino se relajó y destensó su tristeza al escuchar la descarada mentira. El saber cuándo alguien le engañaba o no, no era uno de sus mejores dotes. Era pésimo.

― Bien dicho ― Sonrió la rubia mientras aflojaba su semblante y el aura oscura empezaba a desaparecer ―, entonces iré a hablar con mi representante. Los dejaré un rato solos ― Anunció alegremente mientras se retiraba por la puerta y la cerraba. Antes de hacerlo por completo se detuvo y asomó su rostro por la pequeña ranura ―, y no le vayas a hacer nada raro a Konoha. Si es así me tendrás que dar 100$. ― Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente ambos tragaron saliva de manera sonora.

― ¿Cómo te enfermaste? ― Preguntó el albino para alivianar el pesado ambiente que se había originado. Shintaro volvió a recostarse y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

― No lo sé. Pero creo que fue esa vez que me encerré en el baño. ― Contestó mientras el otro alzaba una ceja.

― ¿Te encerraste en el baño? ― El Kisaragi mayor asintió con pesadez.

― Discutí con mamá y me encerré ahí. Terminé durmiéndome en la bañera. ― Objetó. Entrecerró la mirada mientras resistía un ligero dolor originado en un costado de su cerebro. Últimamente tenía ese tipo de puntadas.

― Que… Que mal. ― Titubeó el amnésico mientras le miraba fijamente con esos ojos vagos de siempre. A veces el Hikikomori se sentía agobiado al estar a solas con él. Siempre contestaba con 'Sí, no, ya veo, que mal, que bien', puros monólogos fríos y cortantes. A veces pensaba que era porque no le agradaba, pero luego notó que se comportaba igual con todos y se relajó. Tampoco solía tener muchas reacciones. Parecía un androide de funcionamiento lento. Pocas veces le había sacado sonrisas, risas o alguna otra expresión. Aunque últimamente estaba más sociable y eso causaba que se le fuera imposible el no reaccionar de distintas maneras.

― Terrible. ― La puerta volvió a abrirse para mostrar detrás de sí a la Idol, quién aún estaba con el teléfono en su oído.

― Chicos. Debo irme ahora. Al parecer apareceré unas horas antes y me harán una entrevista. Si desean pueden encender la televisión y verme ― Tomó a Konoha del antebrazo y le atrajo débilmente hacia ella ―. Ven, te enseñaré en donde está cada cosa. Por cierto, Shintaro debe tomar un medicamento especial. ― Comentó mientras lo arrastraba detrás de sí hacia la cocina. El Kisaragi mayor simplemente escuchó todo lo que pudo hasta verles desaparecer. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza, intentando dormir un poco.

― ¿Especial? ― Preguntó Konoha mientras veía como ella buscaba algo en las compuertas de la alacena.

― No es que el medicamento sea especial en sí, si no que él se niega a tragarlo. Supongo que tú podrás obligarle a hacerlo ―Dio un respingo de felicidad al encontrar la medicina. Retiró el paquete de vidrio color marrón oscuro y se lo entregó al otro. Él sacudió el paquete, escuchando el sonido de las pastillas. Dejó el tarro sobre la mesa. La rubia le llevó hasta el refrigerador ―. También preparé estofado para la noche ― Abrió el artefacto, mostrando dentro una olla grane y llena de un contenido rojo. Desprendía un olor particular ―, y le coloqué algunas cosas extra porque quedaba rico~. ― Konoha arrugó el entrecejo un poco. La Kisaragi buscó un pequeño recipiente y se lo enseñó.

― ¿Y esto? ―El cubo tenía dentro una pequeña toalla del tamaño de su mano.

― Es para bajar la temperatura de Shintaro. Llenas el recipiente de agua fría, mojas la toalla y se la colocas en la frente ― Explicó mientras posaba la mano sobre su propia cara ―, lo haces cuando notas que está muy caliente. Cuanto más calor peor la fiebre.

― Ya veo… ― Dejó el recipiente dentro del lavamanos de la cocina. Cuando el peliblanco volteó no encontró a la joven por ningún lado. Divagó por la sala con aire perdido, observando con pereza los bellos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes y lo bien cuidada que estaba la sala. Ya suponía que los Kisaragi tendrían una gran economía por el 'trabajo' de Momo.

― Ya estoy lista para salir. Acabo de saludar a Onii-Chan. ― Anunció la rubia detrás de él. Konoha volteó con un poco de sorpresa, mirándole de pies a cabeza. Vestía completamente igual, solo que ahora llevaba una gran maleta debajo de su brazo.

― ¿Ya te vas? ― Ella asintió gentilmente y caminó hasta la salida, siendo seguida a paso fiel por su acompañante amnésico. Retiró unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la casa y dando media vuelta para mirarle desde donde estaba.

― Dejaré las llaves aquí por si algo sucede. ― Anunció mientras entregaba el objeto a Konoha. Este lo aceptó gustoso y le mantuvo en su mano.

― Suerte en el programa. ― Deseó mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Se vio detenido en su tarea por la mano de Momo, la cual obstruía el camino.

― Si y… Konoha… ― Susurró mientras miraba al peliblanco de una manera que él no pudo descifrar con exactitud ―, te pido que tengas cuidado con Onii-Chan. ― Avisó. Él asintió débilmente, mirándole a los ojos.

― Está en buenas manos. ―Ella simplemente frunció un poco el entrecejo y suspiró con molestia.

― No, no hablo de eso… Si no que… ― Dudó. Si le decía aquello él se incomodaría y no cuidaría a su hermano. Por peor, podría mirarle de manera extraña y no acercarse lo suficiente a él, causando que no fuesen tan amigos y su hermano volviera a deprimirse como antes lo hacía. No podía arriesgarse ―, no, nada. Tengan cuidado y no le abras a gente desconocida ¿Entendido? ― El albino asintió y la rubia retiró su mano, permitiendo al otro el cerrar por completo la puerta.

Ambos suspiraron desde su lado. Momo de manera resignada y Konoha completamente nervioso. ¿Estaría bien que Shintaro se encuentre a su cuidado?

Caminó hacia adentro de la casa con la mirada un poco cabizbaja. Se dirigió rápidamente donde el contenedor. Retiró la toalla de adentro y rellenó el cubo con agua fría. El grifo parecía estar roto, ya que el agua caía tan lento que agobiaba. Luego de estar varios minutos esperando al borde de dormirse, reposó la toalla en su hombro y recogió el recipiente con ambas manos. Él podría levantarlo con una sola mano, pero no quería arriesgarse a nada. Al llegar a la habitación de Shintaro se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Dejó el cubo en el suelo y tocó un par de veces.

Dentro se escuchó el sonido de alguien arrojándose en la cama. Rápidamente un 'puedes pasar' se escuchó desde adentro con una voz rasposa y nasal. _"En serio. No se le puede dejar solo."_

Abrió la puerta antes de recoger lo que había en el suelo nuevamente. Se adentró al lugar y reposó el recipiente abajo, otra vez. Shintaro le miraba acostado en su lecho, se notaba a leguas que había estado en la Pc.

― Estuviste en el computador ¿Cierto? ― Objetó mientras retiraba la toalla de su hombro y la remojaba en el agua. Shintaro gruñó con molestia.

― Ah, ¿Acaso es tan obvio? ―El albino asintió, estrujó el paño y lo colocó sobre su frente, causando que el otro se resintiera un poco ―. Está frío. ― Avisó con desagrado mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

― No importa. Momo te dejó a mi encargo y haré todo lo posible para que te mejores. ― Dijo de manera poco firme, viendo como el Hikikomori fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

― Como quieras. ― Contestó sin mirarle, cubriendo aún más su rostro con las sábanas.

― Que extraño. Creí que ibas a armar una especie de alboroto. ― Comentó Konoha mientras arrastraba la silla del computador hacia la cama de Shintaro, sentándose a un lado de él, cara a cara.

― ¿Qué sentido tendría? Estoy enfermo después de todo. ― Susurró el Kisaragi de manera jocosa, revoleando los ojos y descubriéndose ligeramente.

― Eso no impide que puedas quejarte.

― Tienes razón. ― Tomó asiento en la cama, causando que la toalla de su frente cayera. Ambos vieron esto y acercaron sus manos hasta el objeto, causando que quisieran tomarlo al mismo tiempo y sus dedos rozaran notablemente. Shintaro apartó su mano repentinamente, sonrojándose mucho más que antes y tapando su rostro con la misma palma. El albino retiró el paño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y lo tiró dentro del recipiente con agua.

― Y… ― Empezó a hablar el amnésico, inclinándose para retirar la toalla y escurrirla luego. Volvió a elevarse, mirando al otro con curiosidad ―, ¿Sólo tienes fiebre? ― Preguntó mientras Shintaro volvía a recostarse.

― No. ― Dio aquella seca respuesta. El amnésico colocó el paño sobre su frente, preocupándose un poco.

― ¿No? ¿Sucede algo más? ― Preguntó con un poco de miedo escondido en las palabras. El Kisaragi le miró a los ojos, notando el sentimiento en ellos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

― Sí. Estoy enfermo. Tengo dentro un virus horrible y esta fiebre es solo el inicio. ― Avisó con voz monótona, volviendo la mirada hacia el albino. Este curvó las cejas débilmente.

― Ah. ¿Estarás bien? ¿M-Morirás? ― Al escuchar su manera preocupada de hablar aguantó una sonrisa. En verdad se preocupaba por él. Pero que Konoha casi nunca demostrara lo que sentía le hacía creer que era solo una entidad más en su vida. Una persona normal de la cual pronto se olvidaría.

― Lastimosamente no moriré. Tendré que vivir con esos síntomas que aseguran mi enfermedad. ― Anunció refiriéndose a los rápidos e irregulares palpitares de su corazón, a los sonrojos, los cambios de emociones y que su cerebro siempre esté ocupado en 'aquel' pensamiento.

― Pero... ¿Hay una cura? ― Shintaro bufó con ironía, causando que el otro diera un pequeño respingo.

― Eso es lo peor. No hay una cura. Nunca va a curarse. Para empeorar todo, el virus crecerá poco a poco, cada vez más, y al final de todo me consumirá y el yo que hoy conozco y conoces dejará de existir. ― Odiaba el cambio que _eso_ hacía en su personalidad. Sabía que si seguía avanzando dejaría de ser 'él'. Konoha simplemente bajó su semblante un poco, deprimiéndose.

― Lo que dices... Es horrible. ― Susurró con pesadez, sin saber que decir exactamente.

― ¿Verdad? Pero es la realidad. Me sucedió antes, pero sobreviví. De todas maneras, el virus que anteriormente me devoraba lo sigue haciendo, y ahora otro se sumó. Es terrible. ― Terminó de explicar, manteniendo los ojos sobre el albino. Este desvió la mirada.

―...No sé qué decir. ― Confesó con pena, avergonzándose y poniéndose triste por la tragedia que estaba asechando a su amigo. El Hikikomori siseó dulcemente, colocando un dedo sobre los finos labios de Konoha. Este tembló tenuemente al sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica. Pero no era brusca, parecía una caricia estremecedora. Se sonrojó y apretó ambos puños con nervios.

― No tienes que decir nada. ― Dijo para tranquilizarle. Luego de unos momentos retiró el dedo, apenándose. Pensó que había sido muy descarado de su parte, además había causado una reacción completamente contraria a lo que deseaba. Ambos apartaron las miradas, clavándolas en cualquier lugar menos el otro. Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato.

Pero esa afonía ponía incomodo al albino, así que decidió abrir otra conversación, ignorando la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el gesto de Shintaro.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa enfermedad? Tú sabes muchas cosas, Shintaro. ― Preguntó y afirmó luego, clavando la mirada en él una vez más. El Kisaragi tragó saliva sonoramente.

― Te lo diré luego. Ahora mismo no recuerdo muy bien. ― Contestó con una excusa barata. Pensaba que tal mentira tan mala no podría ser pasada por alto como tal.

― Como quieras. ― Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirar el paño que actualmente tenía en la frente. Volvió a remojarlo y escurrirlo para dejarle donde antes.

― T-Tengo hambre… ― Anunció con pena mientras suspiraba. Inmediatamente se escuchó un rugir de estómago notable. Shintaro observó a Konoha con confusión.

― Parece que yo también. ― Dijo haciéndose cargo de aquel sonido. Se levantó del asiento, retirándose del lugar luego. De seguro iba a preparar algo.

* * *

El resto del día pasó en idas y vueltas donde el albino tuvo que recalentar el estofado, cambiar el agua por una más fría, vigilar que Shintaro no se levantara de la cama y obligarle a tomar su medicina –Ese fue el paso más difícil. Shintaro saltó del lecho y salió corriendo por toda la casa, aprovechando que la conocía bien y filtrándose por todas las puertas que podía. Tuvo que lanzarse sobre él y colocarle la pastilla en la boca por las fuerzas. Luego el Kisaragi prometió nunca más hacer algo así. Luego de tres horas, cuando tenía que volver a tomar el medicamento, casi salta por la ventana.-

Al caer la noche, olvidaron ver el programa de Momo y comieron el estofado a la fuerza. El amnésico decidió cenar a un lado de Shintaro para verificar que no se levantara y comiera por lo menos tres bocados.

― Te daré un consejo ― Shintaro bajó la cuchara y miró al albino con reproche ―. La próxima vez, **NUNCA** aceptes algo de Momo, y menos si lo preparó ella. Siempre añade cosas extrañas y la última vez mezcló galletas dulces con sopa de fideos. ― Konoha tragó saliva sonoramente, aguantando el sabor picante de la comida en su boca. Tendría eso muy en cuenta la próxima vez.

Cuando terminaron, él levantó los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Estuvo muchísimo tiempo limpiando las vajillas. Era muy torpe en cada cosa que hacía y sufrió la oportunidad de llegar a romper el mismo vaso tres veces seguidas. Cuando terminó, el reloj marcó las doce y media. Bostezó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Shintaro, dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando entró observó como el Hikikomori dormía plácidamente, un poco despatarrado y destapado. Se acercó y le cubrió correctamente, observándole dormir al igual que una madre lo hace con su hijo.

Tomó asiento en la silla que había usado toda esa tarde y mantuvo los ojos clavados en él hasta que no aguantó el sueño mucho más. Se inclinó y apoyó los brazos sobre la cama a un lado de él, usándolos de almohada para su cabeza.

Suspiró, deseando que Momo llegase pronto. Le dio un último vistazo y sonrió levemente, orando en silencio para que se recupere pronto. Cerró los ojos y finalmente se durmió.

* * *

Shintaro despertó más temprano que lo habitual. Abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz que entraba de afuera. Se movió un poco, notando un peso que impedía el moverse con libertad.

― ¿Qué…? ― Tomó asiento en el lecho y observó los blancos cabellos del otro. Estaba durmiendo allí, sentado e incómodo. Con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y respirando de manera lenta y armoniosa. La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana causaba una imagen hermosa a los ojos de Shintaro, quien volvió a acostarse para acercar su rostro al suyo.

Observó sus finos labios, sus largas pestañas, el sonido de su respiración, el color de su piel, aquellos dos puntos rosados en su mejilla derecha, la forma de su nariz y la manera en que el despeinado cabello blanco caía sobre su frente. Suspiró y apartó un mechón para descubrir la piel debajo. Inmediatamente plantó un beso allí, apartándose por el riesgo de contagiarle el resfriado.

― Konoha… ― Susurró a la entidad dormida, sin preocuparle eso. Más bien prefería que fuera así ―, ¿Recuerdas el virus del que te hablé? ― Continuó su monólogo ―. Recordé su nombre ― Jugueteó un poco con su cabello, entreteniéndose por lo suave de este ―. Es terrible, Konoha. Es horrendo. Porque puedo correr de ti, pero no de esa horrible enfermedad ― Suspiró tenuemente, sonriendo con pena ―. Su nombre es 'amor' ― Apretó los labios, aguantando las ganas de gritarlo. Debía mantenerlo en secreto ―. Estoy enamorado, Konoha…

En ese mismo segundo, el corazón de Shintaro palpitó inhumanamente. Los rosados ojos del albino se abrieron lentamente, como si recién estuviese despertando. Una vez completamente abiertos, se miraron entre sí por la cercanía de sus rostros, sintiendo como las respiraciones chocaban salvajemente. Konoha suspiró.

"_Estoy enamorándome de ti."_

* * *

_Hi!_

_Volví con otra historia de estos dos pequeños c':_

_La verdad es que los amo, son tan tiernos juntos~_

_Ya podrán comprender levemente la trama de esta historia. Será tan, más o menos larga que 'Ne, Shintaro-Kun', ¿Quién sabe? Solo estoy segura de que tendrá varios capítulos y la cosa se calienta cada vez más, Nyahahaha…_

_Bien, espero review (¿?) vamos, los necesito para saber si la historia os gusta, y así mismo continuarla. Sus mensajes me inspiran y me gustan mucho c':_

_No tengo mucho más que decir, Shintaro será de esos Seme Romanticones Tsunderes (?) y Konoha de los Ukes incomprendidos y lentos para entender sus propios kimochis :'3_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! -O la historia SetoKano, LOL-_

_–Va a descansar los dedos-_


	2. Enamorado

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

**P.d de la P.d: Derechos a Camy-MASTER por 'actitud y vida' de Momo y agradecimientos súper especiales por ayudarme en todo el fic ;v;, sin ella no terminaba éste capítulo.**

* * *

Konoha parpadeó un par de veces, reaccionando con lentitud ante la cercanía del otro. Hace tiempo que estaba despierto, justo cuando él besó su frente. Pero no sabía que tan cerca estaban. Era obvio que su lejanía no era mucha, puesto que escuchaba su susurrante voz a la perfección y podía aspirar el olor de su respiración.

El gesto del beso simplemente le había despertado, pero no lo suficiente. Luego, todas las palabras que había dicho lograron causarle un gran revoltijo de cosas. También cuando jugueteó con su cabello… Pero cuando escuchó la palabra 'enamorado' absolutamente no logró aguantarlo. Abrió los ojos, deseando que lograra detener esa oración. Así que le gustaba alguien. ¿Quién sería?

Había algo que se entristecía al pensar que no era él, porque de seguro no lo era. Y la otra parte estaba confundida e ignorante de todo, sin saber por qué se sentía así de… ¿Envidioso?

Se alejó levemente, viendo a sus ojos con claridad y confusión.

― ¿Sucede algo, Shintaro? ― No se apartó mucho más; ambos se mantenían respirando el aliento del otro, casi como si lo disfrutaran.

― No. ― El Kisaragi tenía el corazón en la boca. Esperaba que reaccionara de manera más atolondrada. También temía que haya escuchado algo de lo que dijo. Aunque no haya pronunciado nada de redundante importancia le exaltaba el pensarlo. Aun así, él no se veía muy intolerante por la cercanía de ambos. Creía que era el único nervioso ahí, posiblemente lo era.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Shintaro volvió a negar, tragando saliva y alejándose nuevamente, manteniendo la distancia. Los rosados ojos del albino se entrecerraron levemente. Konoha se levantó sentándose en la silla, sobando su ojo izquierdo con la mano ―, ¿Quieres algo? ― Preguntó luego de desemperezarse.

― …No lo sé. ― La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que quería, tampoco si tenía alguna necesidad. Su atolondrado corazón le impedía pensar con exactitud. La sangre que bombeaba aquel órgano ya no tenía otro lugar en donde almacenase, así que se sonrojó, aumentando el color de su rostro debido a la fiebre. El amnésico se alarmó por eso y colocó la mano sobre su frente, midiendo su temperatura.

Su palma y sus dedos estaban congelados, pero tal vez se debía al calor de su cuerpo que contrastaba con el de él.

― Estás ardiendo. ― Murmuró con pesadez. Se levantó de la silla y partió hacia la cocina, en donde había dejado el recipiente la última vez. Cuando le vio desaparecer, Shintaro se sentó y sostuvo el cuello de su camisa negra, tirándolo levemente para intentar recuperar aire. El calor lo estaba agobiando y podría jurar que el aire a su alrededor estaba cinco grados más alto que en el resto de su habitación.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la ropa pegada a la piel. Vaya forma de empezar el día.

Decidió levantarse para ventilar su cuerpo un poco, pero cuando logró sacar un pie fuera, el peliblanco apareció frente a la puerta abierta, viéndole con aquella miraba vaga que lo caracterizaba. Aun con aquellos ojos, su ceja izquierda estaba levemente elevada, como diciendo '¿Perdóname? ¿Quién te dijo que puedes salir de la cama?'. El Kisaragi tragó saliva sonoramente, recordando a su amargada madre.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Reclamó desde ahí, causando que el otro volviera a acostarse automáticamente. Su tono había sido tan duro que no podía darle la contra.

― Es que… Tengo calor. ― Konoha volvió a sentarse con el recipiente sobre sus piernas. Mojó el paño y lo estrujó, dejándolo inmediatamente sobre su frente y causando que volviera a resentirse, apretando la mirada tenuemente.

― Es obvio. Estás hirviendo. ― Al notar como su expresión se fruncía cada vez que colocaba la toalla sobre su frente, empezó a dudar de hacerlo. Tal vez le incomodaba o hacía mal a su estado actual. En realidad no estaba seguro de aquello, pero continuó siendo fiel a las instrucciones de Momo, deseando que se recuperara rápidamente.

― E-Estoy incomodo… ― Le comunicó mientras sonreía con nervios. El albino ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado, confundiéndose.

― ¿Por qué? ― Shintaro aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. No debería aprovecharse de la inocencia de Konoha solo para sus deseos pero… No podía pasar por alto esa oportunidad. Se destapó ligeramente.

― Estoy sudoroso. La camisa se pega… ― Mostró su pecho cubierto y expandiéndose a medida que respiraba con irregularidad. Todo el tiempo en que el otro le miró fijamente estuvo nervioso y expectante, sintiendo como si su corazón latiera cada segundo más rápido.

― ¿Qué debo hacer? ― Preguntó después de medio minuto, bajando el cubo al suelo y levantándose de la silla. El Hikikomori tragó saliva sonoramente.

― ¿Puedes buscar una toalla? ― Konoha vio la que estaba en su frente y la retiró de allí.

― ¿Esta? ― El pelinegro formó una mueca con su boca, resultando en una expresión desconforme.

― Está húmeda. ¿Podrías buscar una seca? ― El amnésico asintió y dejó la toalla dentro del recipiente.

― ¿Dónde están? ― Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se apoyaba en el marco de esta.

― Están dentro del baño. S-Siempre hay una al lado de la bañera. ― Titubeó mientras aguantaba un estornudo que luego de terminar la oración salió de su boca. Konoha asintió y salió de allí a paso lento. Una vez solo, Shintaro pensó detenidamente.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Podría sobrevivir de esa manera, después de todo era un poco de sudor que no hacía daño a nadie. Pero del simple hecho de pensar que él retiraría su camisa con las manos y luego le limpiaría con estas. La idea de sus dedos recorriéndole le volvía semi-loco.

También podía tener la ilusión de imaginar otras cosas.

― ¿Esta te parece bien? ― Konoha apareció por el marco de la puerta, asomándose y enseñando la toalla que había en su mano. Era un poco grande, pero si le daba una doble vuelta sería ideal.

― Sí. Ahora ven… ― El albino hizo caso y se acercó con tela en mano. Una vez él cerca, el Hikikomori se destapó. Frente a frente, Shintaro no tenía idea de cómo decirle lo que tendría que hacer. El peliblanco miró la toalla y luego a Shintaro, sacando una conclusión.

― Ah, ¿Quieres que pase esto por tu cuerpo? ― Al escuchar las palabras dichas de una manera tan directa, el Hikikomori se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Asintió de a poco, viendo como el otro se inclinaba hacia él.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como tomaba asiento sobre él, justo sobre su cadera. Shintaro apretó los dientes, colocando una mirada fatal.

"_No. No te excites Shintaro. No, no, no."_ Si llegaba a hacerlo era obvio que sería delatado y el peliblanco le miraría raro. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que sucedía, pero al sentir como Konoha levantaba su camisa con dificultad por lo pegada de esta. Se mantuvo sólido como una roca hasta que no tuvo otra que levantar los brazos para permitir que le desnudara.

Los dedos que recorrían su estómago y luego sus brazos. Sería difícil mantenerse bajo control. O por lo menos ahí abajo.

― Ahora tengo que pasar esto ¿No? ―Habló mientras levantaba la toalla en su mano. El pelinegro asintió con dificultad, desviando la mirada. Konoha prosiguió, apoyando la tela sobre su pecho y pasándola por todos los lugares visiblemente brillantes. Entrecerró la mirada, visto de esa manera, Shintaro era aún más guapo. Precioso a pesar de las ojeras, lo pálido de su piel, lo extremadamente delgado y aquella enfermedad tan terrible de la que hablaba.

"_Amor… No puede ser tan pesado como para matar a alguien ¿Verdad?"_ Se preguntó con un poco de preocupación mientras continuaba su tarea.

No sabía que debajo de él, el Kisaragi apretaba los dientes y aguantaba la excitación que las manos causaban florecer en su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, endemoniadamente bien, y por eso mismo no podía dejarse tentar por aquello.

Al finalizar, Konoha suspiró y se sentó por completo sobre Shintaro, logrando que él diera un ligero respingo y estuviera al borde de endurecerse. Miró a Konoha con un poco de pena, indicando con un gesto de cabeza que ya podía bajarse. Este ladeó la suya a la par de él.

― Y-Ya puedes bajarte. ― Para empezar, el que se hubiese sentado sobre él le sorprendió. Nunca había pedido algo así y podría limpiarle de un costado. Sería más incómodo pero no contaría con la parte de tomar asiento sobre su pelvis, que estaba confirmado era aún más incómodo. El albino asintió y salió de la cama, tomándose un poco de tiempo al hacerlo.

Una vez con los pies sobre la tierra se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el paño –ahora un poco húmedo- con atención. Suspiró y se retiró de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño a paso rápido. Una vez que Shintaro ya no logró ver a Konoha en su rango de visión, lanzó una gran bocanada de aire, relajándose inhumanamente.

Se sentó y buscó su camisa con la mirada, encontrándola cerca, por suerte. Si volvía a ponérsela, el trabajo de Konoha sería en vano. Así que le esperó hasta que este volvió y le pidió una camisa nueva. El amnésico alcanzó su pedido luego de seguir un millón de instrucciones mal dadas por el Hikikomori, finalizando con una habitación completamente desordenada y un Shintaro aún más enfermo por el tiempo que estuvo con el pecho descubierto.

El peliblanco se disculpó repetidas veces, notando que desde que estaba a su cuidado se encontraba levemente peor. Infló el pecho, decidido en dar su mayor esfuerzo hasta que llegara Momo. Se tragó la pena de sentirse completamente inútil y cambió el agua del recipiente por una más fría.

Hizo un trato con el Hikikomori. Él podría estar en la Pc pero solo si tenía las luces de la habitación prendidas y mucho abrigo encima, además de colocarse la toalla fría sobre la cabeza y cambiarle el uso cada vez que se calentaba. Y luego de tres minutos podías ver a un Shintaro semi-discapacitado por la gran cantidad de abrigos sobre él, con una toalla en la cabeza y sentado frente al computador buscando imágenes Shonen-Ai.

El peliblanco decidió de cocinar algo puesto que aún estaban en ayunas. Luego de un nuevo desastre en la cocina, terminó por cocinar una sopa instantánea de vegetales. También añadió un poco de fideos, ya que de seguro el Kisaragi se negaría a tragar algo con puras cosas verdes y sanas. Él solo comió tres bocanadas mientras dejaba un plato lleno a un lado del Mouse del Hikikomori, quien observó el contenido de reojo y dio una pequeña probada. Asintió en afirmación y se turnó en comer y divagar por Internet.

Konoha salió de compras mientras Shintaro comía. Momo había dejado un fajo de billetes escondido dentro del refrigerador con una nota que decía: 'úsalo con sabiduría, Konoha'. Utilizó ese dinero y compró lo necesario. También ojeó una que otra cosa de poca importancia. Así mismo, volvió con millones de bolsas y un par de sodas, ya que sabía que al enfermo le gustaban. Solo esperaba no empeorar su situación con eso.

Se perdió en medio de la cuidad, tardando un par de horas en encontrar el camino de regreso. Al llegar, suspiró y dejó todo en el suelo, descansando un poco. Podría jurar que vio de reojo como el Kisaragi se asomaba desde la puerta de su habitación, verificando que haya llegado de una pieza.

Volvió a levantarse y fue a la habitación de Shintaro para retirar el plato que esperaba estuviese vacío. No encontró nada, recibiendo la respuesta del mismo Hikikomori, que confesó el levantarse para llevarlo a la cocina y limpiarlo; también que cambió el agua por una fría tres veces. Konoha sonrió levemente y fue a buscar las sodas, entregándoselas. Recibió un gran rostro de sorpresa, seguido de un 'gracias' murmurado con pena. El peliblanco rio un poco y se retiró, dejándolo más tiempo frente a la Pc; tenía que ordenar todo lo que había desacomodado.

Dio una mirada al reloj y se sorprendió. ¿En verdad era tan tarde? La preocupación floreció al continuo, alarmándose por la ausencia de Momo. ¿Ella tendría que tardarse tanto? Tragó saliva y fue a hacer su 'trabajo', esperando que la rubia apareciera pronto.

Limpió, limpió y limpió todo el día, a veces estropeando más las cosas pero reparándolas al seguido. Acabó agotado, yendo a la habitación del Kisaragi y lanzándose sobre su cama. El dueño volteó y le miró con preocupación, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa torpe. Se le notaba verdaderamente cansado.

Shintaro forzó una expresión despreocupada cuando lo único que deseaba era tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Y luego de eso acariciarlo, y besarlo y… Tragó saliva. No podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas tan perversas a esas horas del día. Dirigió la mirada hacia el sector de la Computadora que mostraba la hora.

― ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? ― El Hikikomori se levantó de la silla del computador, un poco exaltado. El ser que descansaba en su cama afirmó con un 'Ajá'. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche ―. Vaya que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno mira Ya… - Frenó su oración y volteó hacia Konoha, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada y sonrió un poco.

― Está bien que veas eso. Son tus gustos después de todo. No soy nadie para negarlos o molestarme. ― Comentó para relajar al otro, logrando un efecto completamente contrario. El Kisaragi tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sonrojándose por aquel comentario. Ahora el deseo de lanzarse sobre él se había hecho más fuerte.

― P-Pero… Son dos hombres. ¿No te asusto? ― El peliblanco se sentó en el lecho, sin borrar la tenue sonrisa que antes había armado.

― ¿Por qué debería asustarme de ti? ― Preguntó. Shintaro suspiró y negó un par de veces.

― Por nada ― Apagó la pantalla de la Pc y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir. El peliblanco se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El Kisaragi volteó su rostro con un poco de molestia. Sabía que iba a preguntar algo como '¿A dónde vas?', así que contestó antes de que algo sucediera ―. Voy al baño. ― Konoha negó un poco.

― Quiero preguntarte algo. ― Aquello le tenía rondando en la cabeza hace tiempo. No. Todo el día.

― ¿Qué es? ― El amnésico se aclaró la garganta dudando en preguntarlo o no. Luego de unos momentos se decidió.

― El amor… ¿Es tan terrible como parece? ― El corazón de Shintaro se detuvo. El Kisaragi se puso pálido por la pregunta. ¿Eso significaba que le había escuchado? Sudó frío.

― Pues… ― Dio media vuelta, completamente nervioso ―. Sí. Supongo que sí. ― Los rosados ojos del otro se estrecharon, como si no estuviese conforme con la respuesta.

― ¿Supones? ― Se acercó un poco más a él. Curvó las cejas en una expresión de suplicia ―. Perdón pero… Esa respuesta no me satisface. ― El Hikikomori tragó saliva de manera sonora, disfrutando el ligero acercamiento y animándose a acortarlo un poco más.

― ¿Y-Y…? ― Titubeó un poco, elevándose un poco con los pies hasta llegar a su altura. Observó sus ojos, tan cerca, con el corazón en la boca. Si aguardaba silencio podría jurar que el otro también estaba un poco nervioso ―, ¿Y qué podría satisfacerte? ― Susurró como si estuviese incitando al otro. No. Definitivamente estaba incitándole. Konoha suspiró de manera extraña y entrecortada, estrechando la mirada aún más.

― ¿Tú lo sabes? ― Preguntó mientras su voz se asemejaba a la de él, como si ambos estuviesen dejándose llevar por ese momento. Es que no podía encontrarse otra forma, lugar o instante. Se había hecho así y se quedaría así. Ni ellos mismos sabían a qué llevaría eso. Simplemente se encontraban cerca, viendo a los ojos del otro…

― Me parece que lo sé. ― Murmuró cerca de sus labios, con los ojos a punto de cerrarse por completo. La distancia era tan corta que el peliblanco no podía aguantarlo. Era como si estuviesen respirando el mismo aire, como si ambos ocuparan el mismo punto dentro del mundo.

En definitiva, no pudo contenerse. Konoha acabó con el escaso espacio entre ambos, abrazando sus labios con los de él de manera tímida y cerrando ambos ojos con nervios. El Kisaragi no podía creérselo siquiera. Que él estuviese iniciando el contacto…

No sabía si decir que le gustaba o le impactaba. _"¿Cómo es esto posible?",_ no sabía que Konoha también tenía algún interés en él. Tal vez era eso o ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía y le besaba simplemente porque quería saber lo que se sentía. Estaba la posibilidad de que se vio obligado. Sea cual sea la verdadera razón, Shintaro no dejaría ir la oportunidad. Coló una mano por su cadera, rozándola con los dedos.

Y cuando estaba a punto de corresponder y ayudar al otro a profundizar el beso, el molesto sonido de un teléfono hizo su aparición en la casa. Konoha se separó repentinamente, como si hubiese reaccionado en algo. Titubeó, observando al otro y sintiendo la mano sobre su cadera. Se sonrojó y apartó aún más, yendo por dónde provenía el sonido.

Shintaro chasqueó la lengua, apretando ambos puños con un poco de desconformidad y saliendo en camino al baño. La verdad era que ni siquiera tenía deseos de ir al lavabo, simplemente debía irse de esa habitación antes de lanzarse sobre el amnésico y besarlo por todos los lados que podía.

Konoha llegó hasta el teléfono y lo descolgó, dirigiéndolo luego a su oreja. Estaba un poco agitado por lo rápido que había ido hacia él y lo conmocionado del beso. ¿Se contagiaría del resfriado ahora? Estaba levemente preocupado a comparación con lo que había sentido. Los labios ajenos eran tan suaves, y poseían un sabor especial que nunca había probado. Estaba confundido.

― ¿Hola? Residencia Kisaragi. Konoha al teléfono. ― Pronunció correctamente, aclarando que no era su hogar ni tampoco un miembro de sus habitantes. Por lo menos no uno fijo.

― ¿Konoha? Gracias a Dios… ― Se escuchó la voz de Momo del otro lado del teléfono. Suspiró, totalmente relajada. El peliblanco se alegró al escuchar aquel tono tan característico y esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego se preocupó.

― ¿Momo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no volviste aún? ― Llenó de preguntas que no recibieron una respuesta inmediata. Del otro lado solo se escuchaba una respiración nerviosa.

― P-Perdón. Quería volver pero… ¡Pero yo no quería que eso sucediera! De todas formas, sé que debiste enojarte mucho al verlo en la Televisión. No te preocupes, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. ― El amnésico se confundió de sobremanera.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Y al decir eso un silencio profundo se generó del otro lado de la línea. Luego de varios minutos sin recibir respuesta, él empezó a alarmarse. Titubeó un poco ―. ¿M-Momo? ¿Estás ahí? ― Preguntó. Se escuchó una ráfaga de aire casi Infernal de respuesta.

― No me digas que no viste el programa. ― Al instante, Konoha lanzó una risita llena de nervios.

― Me olvidé. ― Y se escuchó un intento reprimido de gritar. Un quejido extraño. Luego la voz de la rubia volvió a aparecer.

― Bien, seré simple ― Suspiró con molestia ―. En el programa me obligaron a asistir a una especie de 'casa de reto'. Tendré que estar aquí una semana, siendo vigilada por cámaras y viviendo con otras Idols… ― El corazón del albino se detuvo inhumanamente.

― ¿Eso significa qué…? ― La Kisaragi no le dejó completar la oración.

― Mamá no vuelve a casa dentro de dos semanas. Entonces… ¿Podrías cuidar a Shintaro hasta que yo vuelva? ― No se recibió réplica, solo un suspiró entrecortado. Momo también se preocupó y colocó una mano a un costado de su boca, tocando el teléfono también y haciendo una especie de puente para que el sonido de un susurró pudiese llegar con claridad ―. Konoha… Shintaro no te hizo nada extraño ¿O sí? ― Murmuró con dificultad. El hombre del otro lado de la línea tragó saliva de manera sonora. Recordó la forma en que invadió su espacio y le besó. Se incomodó porque no sabía si en verdad su sincera intención era aquella pero... Estaba tan cerca. Su cerebro no encontró otra reacción.

― N-No, para nada… ― Al instante asintió a pesar de que ella no podía verle ―. Sí, le cuidaré hasta que llegues. ― Volvieron a hacer un cuenco de tres minutos donde nada fue dicho.

― Bueno. Si el dinero que dejé no es suficiente, debajo de mi cama hay más. Está dentro de una caja. Pero hay dos, una negra y otra roja. Hagas lo que hagas, NO abras la roja. Dentro de la azabache está todo lo que necesitas. ― Aclaró. Pero aseguró de manera tan firme que la curiosidad surgió en el otro. Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

― Entendido. Entonces… Hasta luego, Momo. ― La joven parecía querer replicar algo más, pero Konoha cortó la llamada, apoyando el teléfono sobre su base con rapidez y nervios. Sintió un extraño palpitar en su pecho. Un muy extraño palpitar. Irregular, exacerbado y curioso. Volteó el rostro hacia atrás, fijándose de reojo si Shintaro estaba o no.

Al no encontrarle en su punto de vista fue a paso grande y rápido hacia la habitación de Momo, abriendo la puerta y dando un vistazo general. Era ligeramente más grande que el cuarto de Shintaro, y tenía una cama matrimonial en medio. Eso de seguro era por el dinero que traía a la casa y sus caprichos de tener lujos.

Se acercó a ese sector y se arrodilló a un lado, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y echando una mirada general. No tardó ni medio segundo en detectar las tan mencionadas cajas de Momo. Extendió su mano hacia ellas, alcanzando una; la de color negro. Luego acercó la otra, desobedeciendo a la orden de la Kisaragi menor.

Miró ambos colores repetidas veces, poniéndose nervioso al decidir cuál de las dos abrir primero.

Dirigió su mano hacia el paquete color negro, pero no supo cómo ni por qué ésta se movió, desobedeciendo su mandato y posándose sobre la de color rojo. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

― N-No puede ser tan malo. ― Se convenció antes de abrir el paquete, confundiéndose con las cosas que había en el interior. Inclinó el rostro hacia un costado, extrañándose un poco más. Dentro no habitaba nada relevante, solo una cadena de oro, un anillo de plata, fotos de Momo con una persona la cual parecía ser su Manager y…

Ese extraño paquete color plateado, de forma peculiar. Un pequeño cuadrado con relieve circular que sobresalía en toda su extensión. Lo tomó con la mano y le echó una mirada, volteando un par de veces.

― ¿Konoha? ― Fue un llamado bastante lamentable, como si estuviese sofocándose por algo. Al escuchar la voz del Hikikomori se asustó de sobremanera. Tensó su cuerpo y guardó lo que había recolectado en su bolsillo, cerrando la caja rápidamente y tirándola en donde la había encontrado.

― ¡Ve a acostarte, Shintaro! ¡Ya voy! ― Avisó mientras también ingresaba el otro paquete, sin siquiera echarle una mirada dentro. Se levantó y casi corrió hacia la habitación del otro, un poco sudoroso por los nervios que causaron a su piel el transpirar.

Dentro se encontró al otro completamente acalorado, quitándose todos los abrigos que podía tener encima y sentado en un costado de su cama. Konoha se acercó a él y le ayudó, notando que podía estar peor que antes. Se preocupó bastante.

Había dicho que lo curaría y lo único que logró fue empeorar todo.

También ayudó al Kisaragi a acostarse y le tapó con las mantas, corriendo por el recipiente con agua. No veía la lógica a taparle cuando lo que sufría era de calor, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer lo que Momo había dicho, o por lo menos alterar algo en la situación original que estaba. Acostado, tapado, aburrido, mirando el techo y con paños en su cabeza. Debía ser realmente tedioso.

Llegó y se apuró en poner el paño húmedo y frío en su frente. Nuevamente forzó una expresión desconforme.

― Frío. ― Se quejó con esa única y simple palabra. El albino asintió.

― Ya lo sé, pero si no lo hago te sentirás peor. ― Comentó sin estar seguro de eso. Shintaro asintió con pesadez, comprendiendo en totalidad. Sabía que lo que Konoha quería era ser útil y curarle. Pero si lo único que hacía era empeorar ¿Qué tan mal podría hacerle sentir? Creía que tenía un poco de culpa en eso. Después de todo él era el caprichoso que se levantaba cada vez que podía.

― Sí… ― Dirigió los ojos hacia su rostro. Su espíritu dio un vuelco al verlo. Sus ojos brillaban tanto, se le veía preocupado y mordía su labio inferior tenuemente, encorvando las cejas y regalándole aquella expresión tan llena de atención a él. Lanzó un suspiro entrecortado, parecido a un gemido gozoso ―. Konoha… Acércate un poco. ― El llamado se sobresaltó un poco. Esa petición podría ser otra incitación, tal como tiempo atrás antes de que el teléfono interrumpiera.

Aun así, corrió la silla del computador hacia su lado una vez más, sentándose en esta e inclinándose hacia él; hacia su rostro. El Hikikomori volvió a suspirar, un poco inseguro. No estaba decidido. Quería besarlo otra vez, deseaba besarlo otra vez, cada fibra de su ser anhelaba el rozar sus labios otra oportunidad más. Pero corría el riesgo de contagiarle en resfriado y no quería que Konoha pasara por lo que él.

_"Mierda… Esto no es bueno. Esto no está bien"._ Se habló a sí mismo, levantando la mano inconscientemente y colando un dedo por el ropaje en el cuello del albino, como una especie de gancho. Este simplemente se dejó hacer, esperando la próxima acción del Kisaragi.

_"Estoy locamente enamorado"._ Se lamentó mientras atraía al otro hacia él, acabando con todo el espacio entre ellos de forma abrupta, brusca e insólita; a pesar de que Konoha se esperaba algo así. Besó sus labios en un roce, una caricia la cual ocultaba sentimientos más calientes.

El albino sentía como si las palpitaciones se le salieran del pecho. Acercó la silla, aproximándose más a él y sellando el contacto todo lo que pudo, apretando ambos labios entre sí. Al verse correspondido, el corazón de Shintaro latió fuerte y rápido, llenándose de ansiedad. Era ahora o nunca, no podía encontrar oportunidad más perfecta. Ya vería luego si le contagiaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez, su cuerpo podría ser más resistente al resfriado y no terminaría enfermo.

Solo había un virus que quería propagarle.

Comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos y palpándolos con los ajenos, deseando que empezara a animarse, a dejar la timidez atrás. Porque notaba su nerviosismo en la forma que apretaba los ojos. Él también cerró los suyos, retirando la mano de su cuello y dirigiéndola hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar.

Konoha abrió su boca para largar un lamento. Sus besos se sentían tan bien. Podía notar como el rostro ajeno ardía, ya que el calor que sus mejillas irradiaban reflejaba su enfermedad, lo doloroso que debía ser. Shintaro aprovechó el momento en que ese quejido abrió la boca ajena y adentró levemente su lengua, lamiendo el contorno de sus labios y tal vez un poco más adentro.

Al sentir la intromisión de aquella cosa caliente, húmeda y con relieve, el albino se retorció un poco, tensando las piernas. A pesar de estar sentado creía que iba a caerse. La lengua ajena comenzó a invadir todo en su interior, su saliva, sus dientes, su paladar… Y le incitaba a hacer lo mismo, jugando con su lengua igualmente, rozándola, lamiéndola por arriba y por debajo. Pero no se animaba, simplemente la movía tenuemente.

Comenzó a sonrojarse, perdiendo aire por cada segundo que pasaba, ahogándose por el fuerte sabor del otro. Konoha apoyó una mano en la cama, sosteniéndose e inclinándose más, acercándose. A pesar de estar sofocándose, quería hacerlo. Deseaba ser asfixiado por él.

Shintaro se separó de él, aspirando una gran bocanada exasperada de aire. Retiró la mano de su mejilla y la llevó hacia su cadera, donde presionó hacia un costado para decirle 'ven, sube' en una seña silenciosa. El albino no se hizo esperar ni un segundo. Ya no le importaba lo que debía hacer, solo quería recibir otro de sus besos. Se levantó de la silla y subió sobre él, sentándose de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando debía limpiarle el sudor.

El Kisaragi le atrajo en un abrazo, besándole nuevamente. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero ignoró aquello, no podía parar, no debía perder esta oportunidad. El momento de probar sus labios al fin. Le apenaba un poco el ser tan inexperto besando, pero el amnésico no parecía estar disgustado, cosa que le animaba a continuar. Con todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron así, Konoha empezó a animarse un poco, jugueteando con sus labios, abrazándolos entre los suyos e intentando imitarle en todo lo que podía.

El reloj marcó las once de la noche y ambos se separaron, rompiendo con aquella danza en la cual sus labios eran protagonistas. Los pechos se expandían y contraían de manera exaltada, buscando aire desesperadamente. Sus bocas entreabiertas eran conectadas por un delicado hilo de saliva. Cuando los ojos se abrieron y encontraron entre sí, no supieron decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo se habían pasado entre besos y abrazos. Tampoco como se había dado así. Lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que había sido genial, que el ajeno era delicioso…

Y que Konoha iba a contagiarse.

― I-Iré a preparar la cena… ― Siquiera sentía un poco de hambre, pero si se quedaba así unos segundos más, volverían a besarse y olvidarse de todo. Así mismo, Shintaro podría empeorar y no quería eso. El Hikikomori retiró las manos que estaban en su espalda, liberándole de su agarre.

― C-Claro… ― Ambos titubeaban por la falta de aire, por lo rápido de su corazón, por lo caliente que el ambiente se había puesto. Konoha se levantó, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Estaba exhausto. Sus respiraciones eran más bien suspiros. Casi se tropieza con el recipiente lleno de agua que estaba en el suelo.

Salió de la habitación de manera atolondrada, inclinándose de aquí hacia allá, como si estuviera mareado. El Hikikomori simplemente rio con gracia.

"_¿A quién me hace acordar?"_ Se detuvo. En verdad no tenía idea de a quién le recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que había conocido a esa persona. De todas formas, no debía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. No ahora. Dirigió una mano hacia sus labios, palpándolos.

"_Vaya que Konoha es un insaciable."_ Comentó para sí, aguantando otra risa al final.

De todas maneras, esperaría ahí hasta que el otro volviera. De paso intentaría calmar su acalorado corazón. No tenía tiempo para pensar por qué le había correspondido ni lo que podía sentir por él. Sea cual sea la respuesta, quería estar feliz con ese instante regalado. Amargarse con conclusiones sería desperdiciarlo todo.

_"Estoy locamente enamorado"._

* * *

_Y ESO ES TODO~~~_

_¿Qué tal? La verdad es que me trabé mucho en este capítulo. No sabía cómo continuarlo /3_

_Pero Camy-MASTER me ayudó. Le debo mi vida asdasdad_

_También gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review ;v;, os amo a todos. –Accelsoul, no, no me pareces una stalker. Me gustan tus Reviews ;v;-_

_Y sé que Aki desea dejarme uno too… Pero conozco sus razones. No quiere que descubran su desenfrenado amor hacia mí (?) Por eso no deja nada. –No sé qué decir de Lala, asdasd. Soy una lenta ;; No sabía que era usted, Lala-San (?- S-Solo… Solo no muera esta vez (?_

_Hitsujisan, Ayami-Haruka, Ittoki-Kun y … ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sus Rewievs también me encantaron ;v;_

_P.d: Sí. Momo salía con su Manager y lo que Konoha encontró fue un Condón. Hujujujuju~~_


	3. Bañarse

** K****agerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

Atención: Desde este capítulo el Rating cambia a M.

* * *

Pasaron tres días, jornada en donde ambos actuaban de manera torpe y vergonzosa. Siempre que se veían a la cara recordaban el beso y se sonrojaban se pies a cabeza, titubeando y hablando de cualquier cosa. El albino comenzó a dejar el recipiente con agua sobre la mesa que sostenía la televisión, pidiéndole al enfermo que él mismo cambiara la toalla y la colocara sobre su frente.

Shintaro notaba que él estaba apartándose. Le lastimaba un poco ya que eso era lo último que buscaba: Konoha alejándose de él, no importa por qué. Por otro lado, el amnésico no parecía haberse contagiado de algo. Tampoco lucía enfermo y su estado de salud era perfecto, tal como el primer día en la casa Kisaragi.

Continuaba limpiando, atendiendo al Hikikomori, cocinando, saliendo a comprar e intentando mantener el orden. Momo solía llamar todos los días, en uno de ellos llamó dos veces para cerciorarse de la salud de Shintaro y recordarle al albino que tuviera cuidado con su hermano.

Era un mentiroso. Siempre contestaba que todo estaba bien y que el Kisaragi no le había hecho nada. Al finalizar siempre tocaba sus labios, entreabriendo la boca y temblando mientras liberaba aire. A pesar de pasar tres días recordaba a la perfección el sabor de su saliva, la forma en que su lengua entraba dentro de él…

Siempre mordía su labio, sonrojándose y reviviéndolo una y otra vez.

Empezó a dormir con un futón en el suelo. Shintaro le sugirió eso la noche en que se besaron, pues no quería que el otro durmiera sobre la silla y en una posición tan incómoda. Konoha aceptó, manteniendo distancia entre ambos. Comenzó a usar uno de los viejos piyamas del Kisaragi, el cual le entraba considerablemente pequeño. La camisa descubría su ombligo y la prenda de abajo solo tapaba medio muslo.

La primera vez que lo vio, Shintaro tuvo que voltearse para no clavarle los ojos encima. También para no sufrir de alguna erección espontanea. Se veía realmente hermoso a sus ojos. La piel blanca, sus cabellos desatados, sus piernas, sus brazos y su abdomen levemente descubierto. Tendría que pensar en Soda toda la noche para no abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y colarse en el futón sin su permiso.

El peliblanco seguía confundido con aquel paquete encontrado. ¿Para qué podría servir? ¿Qué es lo que había dentro? ¿Lo usaría alguna vez? A pesar de preocuparse un poco por eso, guardó el envoltorio en su bolsillo todo ese tiempo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día le pregunte a Shintaro sobre él. Pero con toda la timidez y lo atolondrado que se sentía con respecto al beso y a verle el rostro luego de eso…

Se le era imposible. Se sentía extraño. Tres días atrás sintió algo que nunca había experimentado y en el momento actual era como si algo se hubiese instalado dentro de él. Una especie de pequeño cascarón que poseía algo en su interior. Algo que aún no lograba descubrir. También temía. Tenía miedo de que creciera más y más.

"_¿Me comerá por dentro?"_ pensó al literal. En realidad solo estaba opacando sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Como si siempre hubiese escondido su verdadero sentir debajo de una máscara de amistad. De todas maneras continuaba confundido. ¿En serio sentía algo por él? Solo Shintaro podría aclarárselo, pero no quería que lo hiciera. Estaba asustado de sí mismo. Había actuado de una manera tan rara… Sobre él, deseando que le besara más, anhelando que sus labios, sus lenguas y demás se volvieran uno. Quería que lo acariciase, su corazón estaba como loco, su cuerpo empezaba arder como si estuviera dentro de un volcán.

La ropa. Por su mente había cruzado la idea de desnudarse. Eso era lo que más le había asustado. Iba a arrancar toda su ropa y también la de él. Quería rozar sus pieles con desespero.

― ¿¡Konoha!? ― Preguntó momo desde el otro lado del teléfono. El otro le había dejado colgada, pensando para sí mismo. El albino reaccionó al instante, nervioso y titubeando.

― A-Ah, sí, sí… ― Shintaro estaba acostado en su cama, aburrido y viendo el techo de manera perezosa con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Últimamente parece como si pensaras en muchas cosas… ― Luego se escuchó un notable 'Ummm' del otro lado de la línea, pensativo, como si estuviese analizando algo. El peliblanco tragó saliva notablemente. Ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle: "¿Shintaro te hizo algo raro?" Negó.

― Momo… ¿Dónde está Ene? ― Luego de varios días allí notó que la entidad cibernética faltaba en el celular o Pc del Hikikomori. Además tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que Momo le preguntara lo mismo de siempre.

― ¿Ene? Pues ella está conmigo. Bueno, para ser sincera siempre lo estuvo ― Konoha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, lanzando un quejido interrogante ―. Verás, siempre que cantaba en vivo alguno de ustedes venía a visitarme. Ya sabes, Mary, Onii-Chan, Kano, Kido, Seto... Pero estaba vez estaría sola y sabía que iba a ponerme más nerviosa de lo normal. Entonces pedí a Ene que entrara a mi celular para que me hiciera compañía. Luego sucedió todo lo de la casa de las Idol's y… Bueno, no deseaba vivir con gente que no conozco. Necesito a alguien. ―

― Ya veo… ¿Está contigo ahora mismo? ― La rubia lanzó una pequeña risa, tapando su boca con la mano.

― Está escuchando ahora mismo. Hasta podría hablar pero… ― Al instante su oración se interrumpió por un chirrido generado en ambos lados de la línea, como alguien gritando en forma de 8-bits.

― ¡Pero si hablaba Konoha iba a descubrirme! ―Konoha y Momo alejaron el teléfono de sus oídos al escucharlo, había sido muy repentino y fuerte ―. Ya saben, me gusta espiar la vida ajena, y más si es la de mi Master. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ― Preguntó de curiosa. El albino volvió a apoyar el teléfono en su oreja/auricular.

― Ya sabes como está. Nos escuchaste ¿No es verdad? ― Al instante se escuchó un quejido.

― Quiero iniciar un tema de conversación, eso es todo… Aunque~ ― Canturreó levemente ―, ¡Momo! ¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja roja? Me pica la curiosidad~. ― Comentó. El amnésico se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, un poco nervioso. Del otro lado de la línea, la Kisaragi reaccionó de la misma manera.

― ¡N-Nada importante! ― Titubeó notablemente, riendo con nervios ―, de todas maneras ¡Ya terminamos de hablar! ¡Hasta otra, Konoha! P-Puede que llame más tarde. ― Se logró escuchar un leve "Pero…" de Ene antes de que del artefacto saliera un pitido entrecortado, indicando que finalizaron la llamada de forma abrupta.

Konoha miró el teléfono con curiosidad antes de colocarlo sobre su base. Negó levemente y se dirigió a la habitación de Shintaro nuevamente. Al abrir la puerta, el ser que debía descansar en la cama no estaba allí.

― ¿Shintaro? ― Al decir su nombre, detrás de él apareció la silueta del otro, tocándole el hombro con un dedo para llamarle la atención. El peliblanco volteó hacia él.

― Estaba bañándome. Ahora que lo pienso… Deberías pegarte una ducha también. ― Habló rápidamente, entrando a su habitación y dirigiéndose a su cama, dispuesto a acostarse nuevamente. Llevaba puesta otra muda de ropa y se le veía el cabello levemente húmedo.

― Si no te secas correctamente podrías enfermarte. ― Comentó casualmente, mirándole de reojo mientras el otro se adentraba en su lecho, cubriéndose con las mantas. El pelinegro tembló un poco.

― Ah, aquí está calentito… ― Habló para sí mismo una vez completamente acostado, acurrucándose para quedar cómodo.

― ¿Escuchaste lo que te he dicho? ― Reclamó el albino al pensar que Shintaro no le había prestado ni un poco de atención.

― Sí, sí, que me seque el cabello correctamente. Pero… ― Suspiró con un aire tedioso ―. Mi pereza es la suficiente como para no hacerlo ― Retiró una de las manos bajo la sábana e hizo una seña ―. Ahora ve a bañarte. ― Pronunció en un tono más bien mandón, como si tuviera que hacer aquello sí o sí. Konoha asintió.

― ¿Qué ropa puedo usar para cambiarme? ― El pelinegro tomó asiento en su cama.

― Te la alcanzaré luego, ahora mismo no recuerdo donde hay algo de tu talla. Hay toallas en el baño y… ― Pareció hacer memoria con algo, sosteniendo su propio mentón y lanzando un prolongado 'Ummm'. En ese momento, el amnésico recordó a la pequeña Kisaragi, quien también hacia eso al pensar ―. Dejé la bañera llena. ¿Podrías vaciarla antes de entrar a bañarte tú? ― Konoha inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

― ¿A qué se debe eso? ― El Kisaragi entrecerró la mirada, un poco fastidiado.

― Lo olvidé ¿Está mal? ― Al instante recibió una ida y vuelta de cabeza, indicando una respuesta negativa.

― Todos olvidamos cosas ― Lanzó una risa apenada ―. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy. ― Shintaro asintió un par de veces antes de que el otro se fuera de la habitación, sonriendo levemente y dirigiéndose rumbo al baño.

Abrió la puerta del lavabo y sintió un pequeño cambio de temperatura, como si ahí estuviera más calentito. Entró lentamente, acalorándose un poco. Volteó hacia varios lados, buscando las toallas. Las encontró con la vista a un lado de la bañera, como si el pelinegro las hubiera dejado allí a propósito. Sonrió tenuemente, desnudándose poco a poco y doblando las prendas según lo hacía, dejándolas a un lado de las toallas.

Suspiró, mirando el agua dejada en la bañera. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, arrodillándose para quedar con el rostro más cerca.

_"El agua que Shintaro olvidó filtrar. Eso significa que en esta agua antes estuvo su cuerpo desnudo…"_ Miró la superficie de la bañera con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiéndose un poco acalorado. Aspiró fuertemente con la nariz. _"Y su olor se puede sentir levemente…"_ Miró hacia ambos lados a pesar de que no había nadie con él.

_"N-No estaría mal que me meta un ratito ¿Verdad?"_ Tocó el agua con un dedo, notando para su suerte que aún continuaba tibia. Se levantó del suelo, adentrándose lentamente. Una vez completamente sumergido en la bañera, suspiró mirando hacia arriba y relajándose.

_"¿Ves? No era para tanto. Solo estás siendo mojado por el agua que antes lo humedecía a él…"_Se sonrojó, hablando en su mente. Estuvo muchísimo tiempo así, hundiendo su cuerpo por cada segundo que pasaba hasta quedar simplemente con la nariz afuera para respirar. Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que decidió bañarse realmente.

_"No estaré limpio si sigo flotando en agua usada… ¿Verdad?"_ Además no había enjabonado su cuerpo ni limpiado su cabello. De todas maneras, esperaba que con eso el olor de Shintaro permaneciera en su piel. Se sentó con pereza, dispuesto a levantarse para cambiar el agua y encender la ducha.

Por otro lado, Shintaro miraba impacientemente la hora. El albino se tomaba un largo tiempo en el baño y no volvía. Estaba preocupado por él. No es que pensara que carecía de conocimientos para bañarse pero… ¿Se habrá desmayado? ¿Se habrá ahogado?

Al pensar en eso, recordó el incidente que acabó con la vida de su Padre y casi con la de su hermana. Tembló, levantándose de la cama con preocupación y corriendo velozmente hacia el lavabo.

Y el segundo, hasta el centésimo mismo, fue completamente exacto para el momento en que el Hikikomori abrió la puerta y el peliblanco se levantó de la tina.

― ¿Ah? ― De ambas bocas salió aquella pequeña articulación interrogante, mirándose ambos a los ojos del otro sin saber exactamente qué había sucedido. Shintaro no pudo evitar el sonrojarse cuando al mirar abajo se encontró con…

_"T-T-T-Tanta piel"._ El albino tardó más tiempo en reaccionar, viendo el rostro rojizo de su compañero y los ojos clavados en una parte de él; una parte que no era precisamente su cara.

Nunca en su vida creyó que su voz podría alcanzar tal tono. Tan alto, tan fuerte, tan destructivo a los oídos humanos. Al igual que una chica cuando la encuentras desnuda, Konoha se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho. En la desesperación y la vergüenza, sus manos actuaron por cuenta propia, sosteniendo todo lo que podría haber alrededor y lanzándolo directamente hacia el Kisaragi, quien simplemente comenzó a esquivar lo que podía.

Un frasco de Shampoo le calló sobre la frente, echándolo hacia atrás y haciéndole reaccionar completamente. Gritó un fuerte 'Perdón' y salió disparado hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en esta luego de aquello. Respirando con nervios, colocó una mano sobre su pecho, notando la manera irregular con la cual su corazón palpitaba. Suspiró para bajar el calor que nacía dentro de él, pero era casi imposible. Al bajar la mirada detectó 'aquello' y se lamentó.

_"Ah, no me digas que tendré…"_ Tragó saliva de manera sonora, caminando de manera torpe hacia su habitación y entrando en esta.

_"Debo ser rápido, de seguro Konoha saldrá de bañarse en cualquier momento..."_ Se avergonzó al apretar su propia entrepierna por sobre la ropa. Había prometido no hacerlo nunca más pensando en Konoha, puesto que en el futuro, si llegaba a enterarse de alguna manera 'x', creería que solo lo quiere de manera sexual o como objeto para masturbarse.

_"N-No es así… Pero no puedo aguantarlo, no ahora que he visto su cuerpo tan… Descubierto. Perdóname, perdóname…"_ Repitió en su mente, apretando la mandíbula y colando su mano por debajo de toda prenda, acariciándose directamente. A veces se asombraba de sí mismo. ¿Era solo él, o todos los hombres se endurecían de esa manera con una simple imagen de su persona querida en paños menores? No se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar. Tomó asiento en su cama y comenzó con su tarea, complaciendo su miembro con la mano mientras que por su mente pasaba la sensual imagen de Konoha. Aquella vez que se vistió con ese piyama pequeño a su talla, su desnudez, la vez en que se besaron de esa manera que casi le hacía enloquecer.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Konoha decidió bañarse definitivamente. Vació la bañera y limpió su cuerpo rápidamente, nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Shintaro le vio desnudo, sin ninguna prenda encima. Le avergonzaba tanto. Su cuerpo le apenaba demasiado como para enseñárselo a alguien más, y que él, justamente él, aquella persona por la cual había tenido reacciones extrañas estos últimos días… ¿Por qué, de cualquier ser vivo del mundo, tuvo que haberle visto?

_"Vivir en el mismo hogar es peligroso"._ Aseguró mientras cerraba definitivamente la llave de la ducha, deteniendo el agua y saliendo de allí, volteando hacia varios lugares.

― Al final Shintaro no me alcanzó algo de ropa… ― Se lamentó a voz alta, viéndose obligado a secar su cabello con una toalla y secar su cuerpo con la otra, enroscándola finalmente alrededor de su cintura. Dejó la que secaba su cabello sobre los hombros, saliendo del lavabo y sintiendo la diferencia de temperaturas. Tenía un poco de frío.

Caminó hacia la habitación del Hikikomori con un poco de incomodidad, sin saber que decir al verle el rostro luego de eso; también por el hecho de que estaba desnudo de no ser por la toalla, pero no tenía otra. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó un fuerte jadeo que se originaba dentro. Detuvo su acción, paralizándose allí y notando más de esos sonidos, como si estuviese…

Tembló tenuemente, abriendo la puerta de una manera silenciosa y echando un vistazo dentro. Ahogó una impresión al ver a Shintaro con la cara hacia arriba y la boca semi-abierta, liberando suspiros y haciendo muecas extrañas con el rostro. Debajo, su mano hacia un trabajo llamativo, escondida debajo de su ropa, subiendo hacia arriba y abajo de una manera realmente desesperada y rápida, como si estuviera agitando algo.

La puerta se le resbaló de las manos y se abrió completamente, delatándolo al instante. El Kisaragi cesó con su trabajo, sintiendo el corazón en la boca, creyéndose 'atrapado' en aquella incómoda situación. Volteó hacia él con una expresión fatal, soltando su entrepierna y retirando la mano de allí. _"Esto es peor que cuando mi mamá me encontró viendo Porno"_, pensó dentro de sí mientras observaba la cara del otro, quien simplemente le miraba sin creerlo.

― ¿Q-Qué…? ― Y cuando le miró mejor sintió que su entrepierna estaba aún más dura. Con las gotas de agua que bajaban por su piel y la toalla enroscada en su cintura, mirándole de esa manera incrédula. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se notaba que empezaba a respirar con nervios.

― N-No… Konoha. No es lo que crees. ― Negó repetidas veces. El albino no sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero estaba completamente seguro que se relacionaba con el placer. Ese rostro no era uno casual, estaba gimiendo, estaba formando un rostro lujurioso el cual nunca creyó ver.

― ¿Q-Qué estabas haciendo? ― Aún después de eso, no estaba totalmente enojado o algo así. Hasta podría decirse que eso logró 'prenderlo', demostrando aquello en su parte baja. Frunció un poco el ceño, dando un paso hacia atrás.

― Yo estaba… ― No completó la oración, ya que 'algo' le llamó la atención. En ese momento notó su 'oportunidad' y así mismo su 'perdición'. Tragó saliva, clavando los ojos en la erección ajena. Konoha al notar que Shintaro se dio cuenta, dio media vuelta rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación tal como había entrado; esta vez se dirigió hacia la cocina, buscando un lugar en donde esconderse. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero la vergüenza era mucha como para pensar en eso.

Shintaro salió detrás de él, sin encontrar dificultad para encontrarlo. Al haber bajado la guardia mientras buscaba un lugar para huir, le hizo encontrar al Hikikomori la oportunidad perfecta.

Este se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra cubriendo completamente su intimidad. El peliblanco dio un fuerte respingo, sorprendiéndose y lanzando una especie de quejido extraño por la boca.

― No huyas… No puedes esconderlo. ― Apretó un poco más la mano sobre su entrepierna, causando un estremecimiento en Konoha. Este sentía detrás de él la dureza de Shintaro fuertemente apretada en su trasero. Suspiró frunciendo levemente el ceño por lo incomodo, extraño y excitante de eso.

― Suéltame… ― Pidió casi suplicando. El pelinegro no obedeció la acción y comenzó a acariciar levemente su entrepierna por sobre la toalla. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, un poco dificultado por eso ya que era un poco más pequeño en altura. El amnésico simplemente mordió su labio, sin intentar resistirse a eso. Por lo poco que masajeaba lograba hacerlo sentir bien, y algo dentro de él deseaba ver que tan lejos podía llegar.

― Tranquilo… ― Susurró cerca de su oído, el cual le parecía bastante peculiar. Un día en las aguas termales le dijo por quinta vez que se quitara los auriculares de encima, pero no lo hacía. Debido a eso, se vio obligado a hacerlo él mismo, pero al tirar… 'Ouch, eso duele', recordó su reacción. Aquello parecía estar pegado a su oreja. No, más bien eso ERA su oído. Sonrió tenuemente. _"Al parecer tiene sensibilidad…"_ ―. No haré nada que no te guste. ― Completó la oración, finalizando con lamer la superficie del auricular, recibiendo un sobresalto de parte del otro.

― N-No hagas eso… ― Su voz parecía entrecortada, y eso solo hizo al otro sonreír más ampliamente. Empezó a hacer sus caricias más entonadas, ocupando más espacio al masajear y más fuerza al apretar, rodeando su aparato reproductor con los dedos sin atraparlo, como si estuviera contorneando su figura. Shintaro bajó su rostro, empezando a besar el cuello ajeno con delicadeza y deleite, disfrutando el olor del shampoo que permanecía en su cabello.

Ante todo esto, el cuerpo de Konoha no pudo hacer otra cosa que reaccionar bajo temblequeos y retorcijones, recibiendo líneas parecidas a electricidad que se generaban en todos los lugares que tocaba o besaba. Comenzó a volverse más sensible, suspirando y jadeando por lo bajo con el trabajo del Hikikomori. _"Sentirse así debe ser pecado"_, pensó de la nada, percibiendo como sus piernas no parecían aguantar su propio peso por más tiempo.

― Voy a caerme. ― Titubeó notablemente, avisando al otro sobre eso. Este simplemente le arrastró hacia la mesa más cercana de allí. El amnésico se sostuvo de esta, pero Shintaro lo obligó a voltear, y una vez cara a cara le besó de manera brusca, bastante ansioso en eso. Ambos sintiendo los labios del otro nuevamente, viéndose asfixiados por el fuerte y dulce sabor ajeno, unieron sus bocas en algo que parecía ser canibalismo, casi como si estuvieran devorándose sin necesidad de dientes.

Sin estar sentado completamente en la tabla de madera, el peliblando coló sus manos por los hombros ajenos y se sostuvo de estos atreviéndose a adentrar la lengua para besarle de la manera más profunda que encontraba. Mientras era correspondido, la mano de Shintaro se colocó nuevamente sobre ese sector sensible, atendiéndolo como antes y recibiendo de regalo varios gemidos ahogados. Desató la toalla de la manera más disimulada que pudo, separando sus labios sin finalizar la unión de lenguas y atrapando el pene de Konoha desde la punta, apretando levemente.

Al notar su desnudez, Konoha se sonrojó mucho más. Y al presenciar lo bien que se sentía 'eso' que hacía en él, no encontró muchas salidas a su situación. Se separó, temblando y recostándose en la mesa, tirando de paso la frutera mediana que estaba sobre esta, desperdigando la fruta por todo el suelo. Se lamentó en un quejido, tendría que limpiarlo luego.

Luego de que Shintaro termine con lo que empezó.

Éste sonrió al verlo recostarse e ignoró el desorden que se había causado por eso. Pasó levemente el dedo por aquella punta redondeada, siguiendo fielmente la línea que 'dividía' ésta en dos. Ya tenía experiencia en eso. El albino se retorció notablemente, apretando los dientes y ojos con las cejas curvadas, aguantando un fuerte gemido que se generaba en el fondo de sus cuerdas vocales.

― Te gusta ¿Verdad? ― Repitió el recorrido del dedo ida y vuelta, varias veces. Luego dejó eso para rodear el miembro en su puño, elevando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa al sentir lo duro que estaba. Podría decirse que tenía la vista clavada en lo interesante que se notaba. Con un último esfuerzo, volvió a mirar los ojos del ser debajo y se inclinó levemente hacia él ―. Sé que te gusta… Soy un hombre, como tú. Sé exactamente dónde se siente bien ― Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, como si estuviese agitando en cámara lenta. Konoha entrecerró los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas. Eso no podía ser verdad. Sentirse tan bien no podía ser cierto. Por otro lado, estaba avergonzado, pero podría decirse que esa sensación era totalmente ignorada ―. Así se siente realmente genial. No puedes decirme lo contrario, ¿O sí? ― Gestionó completamente seguro.

De respuesta recibió una ida y vuelta de cabeza, indicando una respuesta negativa. El tembloroso cuerpo de Konoha no podía decir nada al contrario, en definitiva se sentía genial, y eso se mostraba en su sonrojo, lo irregular de su respirar, lo sudoroso de su cuerpo recién bañado y en la forma que su espalda se curvaba levemente.

― Shintaro… ― En un murmuro, susurró su nombre de forma extasiada, levantando sus piernas hasta posarlas sobre los hombros ajenos. Ya no pensaba en lo que su cuerpo hacía, su cerebro no podía decir otra cosa que no sea "Entrégame más" y ya actuaba por cuenta propia. La imagen que el Kisaragi podía ver con ambos ojos estaba haciéndole enloquecer. Un amnésico de cabellos blancos y desordenados sobre la mesa, encorvándose y retorciéndose para él, gimiendo notablemente y apretando los ojos mientras una delicada lágrima se escurría por ellos y mojaba sus pestañas haciéndolas ver aún más blancas y bellas de lo que eran.

Apretando los dientes, Shintaro liberó su entrepierna de aquella prisión de ropa, sintiéndose un poco más libre. Al instante unió su miembro al trabajo que su mano hacía, restregando ambos entre sí y haciéndole jadear. Konoha se sobresaltó, intentando apartarse. La sensación era genial, pero no dejaba de sentirse raro al mismo tiempo. Todo era demasiado nuevo para él. El Hikikomori mantuvo cerca al albino, sosteniendo una de sus piernas con la mano libre. No era muy difícil hacerlo, ya que sus esfuerzos por alejarse no eran muchos.

― Konoha. Soy yo, tranquilízate ― Avisó en medio de un suspiro, sintiendo como el otro cesaba aún más sus esfuerzos ―. Siéntelo, soy yo… ― Movió un poco su cadera, subiendo y bajando mientras masajeaba las entrepiernas entre sí. Konoha finalmente se detuvo, lanzando una ráfaga de aire un poco nerviosa, sintiendo su labio inferior temblar ―. Tranquilo Konoha… Solo siénteme. ― Ordenó con voz calmada, bastante seguro de lo que decía. Esa forma de pronunciar la sugerencia obligó al amnésico a obedecer, intentando relajarse más.

El Hikikomori sabía que la única forma de hacer al otro ceder era entregándole más placer, así que inició el vaivén una vez más, acariciando a ambos con lentitud, mirando de reojo las expresiones del otro. Éste continuaba con un rostro forzado, pero según pasaba el tiempo empezaba a 'soltarse', lanzando leves jadeos agudos. Momentos luego, eso ya empezaba a ser insuficiente para ambos, y el asombro de Shintaro fue grande al ver como la mano de Konoha se unía a ello, agitando a un ritmo más desenfrenado. Abrió sus rosados ojos para mirarle a la cara, y una vez hecho sonrió levemente, como si estuviera permitiéndole el animarse un poco más tal como él.

Arrimándose todo lo que podía, el Kisaragi pegó su cintura en la mesa, aproximándose y empezando a bestializar el vaivén. Con ayuda de la mano del otro, agitó ambas erecciones entre sí, empezando a formar parte del placer que el albino experimentaba en ese momento. Acompañaba sus gemidos con jadeos, cerrando los ojos para mantenerse ocupado en disfrutar de lo que eso le provocaba.

No había contado los minutos en que se mantuvieron así, ya que sería algo bastante desinteresado de su parte. Pero aproximadamente, veinte minutos habían corrido en el reloj para el momento en que la voz del joven debajo empezara a aumentar más que antes, lanzando gritos que rozaban el alarido.

― Es extraño… ― Expulsó con dificultad, retorciéndose notablemente. Shintaro podía notar como su mano temblaba al moverse. _"No tiene experiencia, se nota"_ ―. Debajo de mi vientre… Está caliente. ― Avisó de manera torpe, deslizando la mano libre por su pecho hasta bajar y posarse sobre su estómago, apretando levemente con las uñas. El Kisaragi mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose cerca de venirse con aquella imagen. Se veía realmente adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Konoha retiró las manos de sus lugares, posándolas a ambos costados de su cuerpo. El Hikikomori no entendió el porqué de eso, pero al ver como su espalda se encorvaba más y más hacia atrás, formando una perfecta y delineada 'c', supo a qué se debía. Con una inconsciente sonrisa, continuó con su trabajo ignorando que él estaba en un momento similar, fijándose más bien en el placer ajeno que el propio.

Y en un grito lleno de lujuria, Konoha sintió una oleada de sentimientos dentro, como si estuviera a punto de explotar por causa de estos. Tembló considerablemente, entrelazando las piernas sobre los hombros de Shintaro mientras éste notaba el miembro ajeno palpitar. En medio del cielo, el albino se sintió manchado por algo cálido, como si algo goteara sobre su torso. No sabía que era él mismo derramándose por fuera. Encorvó las cejas aún más si es que era posible.

― Shintaro… ― Le llamó al recuperar la cordura, mirándole de reojo. Este formaba una expresión forzada mientras comenzaba a atenderse 'solo', masturbándose mientras le miraba de esa manera. Encorvado, cansado, respirando casi de milagro, sudado, observándolo con aquellos ojos rosados, tan rojos como sus mejillas y rociado con su propio semen.

― Konoha. ― Contestó a su llamado, inclinándose hacia él mientras se subía ligeramente a la mesa. Mordió su labio, ahogando los gemidos que se escapaban por su boca. Al mirarse el uno al otro Konoha identifico ese mismo rostro, aquel que vio cuando Shintaro estaba dentro de su habitación masajeándose de la misma manera que ahora mismo.

_"No lo culpo… Se siente muy bien"_, pensó el albino, suspirando sutilmente. Tragó saliva, intentando dejar la pena de lado y llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna del Hikikomori, ayudándolo de manera torpe a realizar su trabajo de manera 'rápida'. Este, al sentir los dedos ajenos sobre los suyos, besó al ser debajo con desesperación siendo correspondido al instante, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de entrar en él. _"¿¡En qué pienso!? Eso es violación"._ Y ahora que lo notaba, lo que había hecho era lo mismo: Una invasión a la privacidad ajena.

Se arrepintió, pero no había vuelta atrás. Cuando tuvo la intención de separarse de él y terminar todo allí, su organismo le traicionó y le obligó a romper el beso para aspirar aire y liberarlo en un grito entrecortado. Retiró su mano, pero Konoha no lo hizo y continuó masturbándole mientras sentía el extraño efecto en su palma.

― ¿Shin…? ― Al escuchar ese alarido extraño se preocupó por él. Tomó asiento levemente, elevando su cuerpo. Al hacerlo sintió como el líquido de antes volvía a caer sobre él, caliente, causando que diera algunos sobresaltos. Soltó el miembro ajeno para tocar su propio torso, sintiéndolo pegajoso, tibio… Era realmente extraño. Miró su mano, elevándola hacia la vista e iniciando una interrogación luego, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

_"¿Blanco…?"_

Por otro lado, también estaba avergonzado por la extraña manera en la que se había comportado, pero mientras no mencionara nada sobre ello todo estaría 'bien'… O algo así. Disimular si era su 'don'.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― El Kisaragi parecía estar recuperando energías, respirando de manera agitada y mirando a Konoha de reojo. Al verle de manera correcta y detectar lo que estaba en su mano se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y le tomó de la muñeca, apartando la palma lejos de su rostro.

― Nada. Nada importante. ― No se sentía 'mentalmente preparado' como para contarle el significado de eso al albino, a pesar de que acababa de…

Negó.

― Se siente raro. ― Desobedeciendo lo que el otro mandaba, Konoha acercó la mano nuevamente. Shintaro suspiró con un poco de fastidio, tapando su entrepierna con la ropa y enroscando la toalla en el otro con torpeza.

― D-Deberías ir a bañarte… Otra vez. ― Tragó saliva, dándole una mirada en general.

Se veía hermoso, como siempre.

Suspiró levemente, bajando la mirada. El amnésico también se observó, y al terminar sonrió con torpeza, rascando detrás de su cabeza con la mano limpia.

― Sí… Eso creo. ― Shintaro se apartó de la mesa, aclarándose la garganta y desviando la mirada con descaro, de manera poco disimulada. Konoha bajó con un poco de torpeza, sintiendo cosquillas mientras la sustancia blanca en su pecho bajaba por el arte de gravedad. Sin avisar, el albino caminó hacia el baño, pero sin siquiera dar dos pasos, se echó a correr a toda velocidad como si un oso le persiguiera detrás.

El Hikikomori se sobresaltó y siguió el camino con la mirada todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que el cuerpo del otro se perdió de vista. Entrecerró los ojos. Parecía desesperado en ir al lavabo. De seguro estaba enojado, apenado, avergonzado, sucio. Shintaro comenzó a auto-masacrarse, imaginando todas las cosas que podrían pasar por la mente del otro; todo lo que podría estar odiándole ahora mismo.

Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza

― Esto es por aprovecharte de él… Te odia, te odia. ― Frunció el ceño, yendo a paso rápido hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lanzándose a la cama mientras tapaba su rostro con un brazo. Además estaba enfermo, eso podría haberlo debilitado. ¡Podría haber contagiado a Konoha!

_"Soy un idiota…"_

* * *

El peliblanco, por su lado, lavó todo su cuerpo con una ducha rápida y luego llenó la bañera, sumergiéndose en ella para pensar un largo, la~rgo rato. Con la mirada entrecerrada y las mejillas sonrojadas aún, suspiró como solo un niño enamorado haría, sintiendo el corazón palpitar en su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo que había pasado recién fue demasiado fuerte.

En su cerebro todo se repetía rápidamente, una y otra vez. Ese sentimiento nunca lo había sentido. Tan latente en su piel, su voz delataba por lo que su cuerpo pasaba en ese momento, las gotas de sudor que ya no estaban presentes también lo hacían.

Se sentía extraño, como si se hubiese vuelto una persona completamente distinta, exactamente aquel ser que besó a Shintaro de manera tan apasionada la otra vez.

Se sentó, mirando hacia abajo mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cabello. Tocó su torso con las manos, pensando de la manera más profunda que pudo en ese momento. El Kisaragi fue el único que hasta ahora desató todas esas sensaciones, como si hiciera revivir un ser dentro de él que hace tiempo había muerto; o tal vez nunca había nacido.

_"Sus manos… Tocándome de esa manera…_

_¿Puede ser que yo siento algo por Shintaro? ¿Por qué exactamente por él?"_

* * *

El teléfono sonó en la sala. Shintaro continuó acostado, escuchando los llamados de este una y otra vez. Pensó que Konoha atendería, como todo el tiempo, pero recordó que este estaba bañándose y se levantó. Fue corriendo hacia el teléfono antes de perder la llamada.

― ¿Hola? ― Pronunció al descolgar el aparato electrónico y ponerlo sobre su oído. Del otro lado se escuchó la robótica voz de su hermana.

― ¿Konoha? ― El Kisaragi frunció el ceño. Era 'ella'. No le sorprendía que no haya vuelto a casa hace varios días, pues Konoha le comento algo al respecto una vez y ya se lo veía venir, siempre solía quedar más tiempo fuera por su 'trabajo' de Idol.

― ¿Cómo no puedes identificar la voz de tu propio hermano? ― Momo lanzó una risa despreocupada.

― Sí, sí. Ya me parecía que su voz se había puesto mu~y fea. Pero eres tú, Onii-Chan. Si te levantaste a atender el teléfono es porque te encuentras mejor ¿Verdad? ― Habló de manera rápida y floja la chica del otro lado. El hermano mayor suspiró.

― Si, me siento un poco mejor. ― En realidad no lo sabía. Su cabeza estaba tan concentrada en Konoha y lo que pensaría de él que ya ni prestaba atención a lo que sentía ahora mismo.

― ¿Dónde está Konoha? ― Comenzó a interrogar la rubia. Shintaro ya comenzaba a sentir deseos de cortar la línea.

― Bañándose. ― Y silencio. Ninguno inició otro hilo de conversación y se quedaron así, escuchando la nada durante varios minutos. Ene ya empezaba a impacientarse.

― Por cier… ― El Hikikomori cortó al oración que su hermana iba a iniciar.

― Empiezo a sentirme mareado. Creo que cortaré la llamada. ― Se excusó, frunciendo los labios.

― Ya veo. Espero que te mejores, Onii-Chan. ― Dispuesta a cortar, separó el teléfono de su oído, pero Shintaro volvió hablar.

― Momo… ― Llamó por última vez, recibiendo una gran interrogante de parte de la mencionada ―, ¿Con 50$ te conformas? ― La rubia no comprendió exactamente a qué se refería el pelinegro, así que estuvo abundantes segundos en silencio, intentando entender y recordar.

Algo le pasó por la cabeza, el momento en que avisó a su hermano de quién sería su 'enfermero' hasta que ella vuelva.

_"__Y no le vayas a hacer nada raro a Konoha. Si es así me tendrás que dar 100$."_

Se quedó pálida.

― ¿Qué?

― Tomaré eso como un sí. ― Y cortó sin tener las suficientes ansias de escuchar a su hermana explotar e insultarlo, porque de seguro lo haría. Cerró los ojos, caminando de vuelta a su cuarto, pero entre todo eso recordó que no había alcanzado la ropa al albino. Sonrió levemente y fue a buscarla en la habitación de su madre, la cual de seguro continuaba guardando las prendas de su fallecido esposo.

* * *

Konoha suspiró, escuchando como alguien tocaba la puerta desde el lado de afuera. Volteó hacia donde el sonido venía.

― ¿Shintaro? ― La perilla de la puerta se movió y la madera se abrió un poco, dejando una pequeña ranura. El albino abrazó sus piernas, creyendo que entraría al baño, pero en lugar de eso vio como varias prendas se filtraban por el marco. Una vez todas en el suelo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Se levantó de la tina y secó su cuerpo rápidamente, aunque le costó un poco debido a que solo llevaba consigo una toalla, y por demás húmeda. Aunque el calor del ambiente a su alrededor no le permitía tener frío. Se acercó a la muda de prendas y les echó un vistazo, levantándolas.

El corazón del albino dio un fuerte y pesado palpitar, deteniéndose luego. Una pequeña nota que decía 'Perdón' cayó al suelo, provocando un sentir abrazador en Konoha, quien soltó lo que tenía en mano para sostener el papel y mirarlo. _"¿Por qué se disculpa?",_ apretó los dientes, sonrojándose. _"¿¡Por qué!?"_

Dobló el papel por la mitad y lo sostuvo entre sus labios mientras se vestía. Nuevamente le costó demasiado, y una vez que terminó de hacerlo se encontraba realmente incómodo puesto que estaba con la piel un tanto húmeda. Salió del baño, rumbó a cualquier lugar de la casa. No le encontró en la cocina, y las frutas que deberían estar en el suelo de la sala se encontraban arriba de la mesa, sobre la frutera.

_"Yo soy el que está cuidándote aquí…"_ Pensó para sí, yendo a la habitación del Hikikomori y entrando en esta de un portazo, encontrando al joven que buscaba dentro, sentado frente a la Pc.

― Ahí estás, Shint… ― Como era de esperarse, el joven llamado cortó la oración con un tono de voz alto, pero desinteresado al mismo tiempo.

― Olvidemos lo que pasó ¿Sí? ― El albino no podía creer que él estaba diciéndole algo así. Luego de lo que había sentido, luego de lo que había experimentarlo… ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Olvidarlo todo? Negó levemente.

― No tengo idea de por qué me dices esto. Tampoco comprendo por qué te disculpas. ― Shintaro dejó de prestar atención al Pc y cerró la 'ventana' actual, girando con la silla del computador hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

― Porque estuvo mal. ― El ceño de Konoha se frunció inconscientemente, sin entender ni una sola palabra.

― ¿Por qué está mal? A mí no me pareció que lo estuviera… ― El Kisaragi ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, restando importancia.

― A veces las cosas, por más buenas que parezcan, son realmente malas. Lo que hicimos es una de esas cosas, por ejemplo. ― El albino sentía varias cosas dentro. Una mezcla de distintos sentimientos que no podía expresar de manera correcta en su rostro. Estaba indignado, enojado, un tanto rechazado. Deseaba golpearlo.

― ¿Entonces por qué haces todas esas cosas? ¿Para qué si luego vas a disculparte, pedirme que lo olvide y después declarar que es malo? ― Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en especial el pelinegro, quien solo bajó la mirada levemente. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, los dientes del amnésico se apretaron entre sí ― ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Contéstame! ― Sentía la voz un poco temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y el otro también notó eso. Suspiró, levantándose del asiento.

― Porque soy un idiota… Porque siempre hago cosas realmente estúpidas ― Una vez de pie, le miró fijamente a los ojos, iniciando un contacto que era difícil de romper. Su corazón latía rápido debido a los nervios que experimentaba en ese mismo momento ―, en especial cuando estoy enamorado.

* * *

_Y aquí está, wiii~~ (?_

_No sé que poner, tal vez luego aclare más cosas._

_P.d: Estoy traumada con la imagen de Konohito en la 4 Novela ;n;_


End file.
